Falling
by WhiteLunaNight
Summary: I was falling...falling and falling, and he was to late to catch me. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language


Falling

ELSA POV

It was a quiet night in my ice castle. I would always come here when I needed peace and quiet…and time with Jack. I have known him since my parents died. He just appeared at my window the week after they died and he never left me after that, well sometimes I wouldn't see him for a week but he would always come back. He was sitting right next to me on the ice couch, well actually in front of me I was leaning against the arm rest reading a book, and he was "reading" a book resting against his arm rest. I peeked a look at him; he was staring blankly at the page.

-What are you reading?- I asked him, he jumped a little before answering me

-Umm, a book.- I rolled my eyes at that.

-I know your reading a book, but what is it about?- I asked closing my book and looking up at him.

-Umm- he looked around the room- Hey how about we play a little game?- I rolled my eyes at him, he always found a way to change the subject but never subtly.

-What kind of game?-I asked raising my eyebrow, there was a twinkle in his eyes whenever someone talked about a game, oh how I loved that twinkle.

-How about- he tapped his chin thinking of a game. One of his hands was behind his back- A SNOWBALL FIGHT!- He then threw a snowball at me, fortunely I had quick reflexes and dodge it, I couldn't say the same about Jack. I threw a snowball at him and I hit him square in the face and he fell of the couch. I couldn't stop laughing. When I stopped my face hurt and I was red in the face.

-Ha, ha, look who's the joker now.- He said sarcastically getting up.

-Hey, you wanted to play snowball fight.

-Yes, I know that but that does NOT mean that you can through a snowball at my face.

-Doesn't it?- I lifted my eyebrow forming a snowball behind my back

-Well… yeah- he rubbed his neck with his right hand holding his shepherd staff in his left.- But not in the face!- He pointed a finger at me

-Well, if that's the case then…- I through the snowball at him aiming at his stomach.

-Oh no you don't- he flew five feet in the air and through a snowball at my stomach. I fell down and faked faint.

-Elsa? Elsa! Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry.- I formed a new snowball in my hand and threw it at Jack's face. He looked suprised at first but quickly regained his compusure.

-Hey, no fair.- He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

-Oh, did I make little Jack sad- I said in my best baby voice. He grinned and started throughing endless snowballs at me.

-Hey, hey, HEY! - I said laughing. We were walking up the stairs and he wasn't flying anymore. I was against the stair rod.

-Jack stop it. - I said in between giggles. I heard something cracking I looked behind me; the stair rod was giving out.

-Jack, JACK!- Just then the stair rod gave out and suddenly I was falling. I could see Jack trying to catch me. All could feel was the air going aroundmy body and time seemed to stop that veryminute but i was falling...falling and falling and in that insant i knew that Jack couldn't catch me and suddenly, I reached the floor...hard. When Jack camemy head was hurting like hell and i could feel the blood leaving my head and coverin the floor. It was a struggle just to keep my eyes open.

-ELSA!- he was kneeling right next to me. I tried turning my head so I could look at him.

-Jack…- I tried to sound strong but my voice only came out as a low whisper.

-Sh, don't move, you're going to be ok. I'm going to find Anna and…and…and- he trailed off. I lifted my hand so that I could touch his face, I could see his eyes were starting to water.

-Sh Jack, it's ok I'm fine and you knew this day would come.

-What do you mean?

-Really Jack? You're _IN_mortal, and i am only an idiotic, stupid mortal.

-You're neither idiotic nor stupid.

-But I am mortal, and you can't change that.- He was going to say something but quickly closed his mouth. He closed his eyes an looked down.

-Elsa… I don't want you to die.

-Why? I'm only anther mortal passing by.

-No Elsa, you're not, you're much more than that, you're the queen of Arendelle you're… you're the good Ice Queen and… you're- he hesitated before speaking agaim- You're the one I have fallen in love with.- I was stunned at what he said but after some time I could only smile.

-Now you tell me.- he suddenly looked up a smile tugging at his lips, then suddenly that smile disappeared.

-Please don't leave me.

-You now I can't do that.

-You can try.

-Jack dear, don't be selfish. The man in the moon has called me to come by his side and watch over you.- I smiled a tiny smile, but it was a genuine one.

-But I don't want to go up there and never see you again. I want you stay by my side. Elsa please, I'm begging you don't leave me I… I …I love you Elsa.-He blushed (if that was possible) and I couldn't stop smiling.

-Jack, I love you to.- He shed a single tear as did I. then it all turned to darkness.

JACK POV

She closed her eyes and her breath gradually slowed.

-Elsa…Elsa! Don't die.-tears were starting to run down my face but it was to late she had already stopped breathing. I looked at the sealing. The ice was thinner and you could see the moon.

-You bring someone I could love into my life and then take them away from me?! _WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THAT_!? What did I _DO_ to deserve _this?_- suddenly a voice behind me spoke.

-You don't.- I turned around and I could see Elsa, but she was different: her dress was as white as snow, her normal platonic blonde hair that was usually in a braid was now lose and white like mine but the most terrifying thing yet was that she was floating andd her eyes and mouth were glowing white.

-Elsa?

-No I borrowed her body, I am the man in the moon.

-What do you want?- i said angrily at him. I really didn' want to talk to him at this moment, actually i didn't want to speak to him _ever _again.

-I came down here to tell you that I would grant you one wish.-I snapped my head up hurting it a little.

-What? Why?

-Because I witnessed how you fell in love with this girl and how you did everything in your power to make her happy. You see Jack Frost you never stayed long with no one but with this girl… well the only thing I can say about that is that you truly do love her. So I will ask you only one time, what is your wish?- I didn't have to think twice to answer.

-I want Elsa back.- I said firmly. The man in the moon sighed.

-Jack Frost… I cannot bring Elsa back fully.

-What do you mean by that?

-It means that she won't be human, and she wouldn't live in earth.

-I still don't understand.- the man in the moon sighed and said this as if he was explaining a to five year old for the tenth time.

-You would only see her one day, moonset till moonrise, every thousand fivehundred years. She would be immortal and I would look after her while you wait to see her again.- I didn't have to think twice about that.

-Deal.

-Are you sure?

-If it means I can see her again, then I would wait a **million** years, just to see her smile.

-If you wish.- He clapped his hands and everything went white.

**_1500 years later_**

I was waiting by the lake side. The moon was just starting settle. When it finally settled a white beam lighted the horizon. I turned around and about ten feet away was the love of my life wearing white.

-ELSA!- I shouted. She turned her head around and when she saw me she smiled and started running at me. I met her midway and she jumped into my arms and I twirled her around. I didn't care that I could only see her every 1500 years, it was better than not seeing her at all.

_The end_


End file.
